Revan's Apprentice (Up For Adoption)
by ColtKit
Summary: To Escape Foundry Revan uses a force technique he's been working on to try to teleport away. He ends up at the Jedi Temple 4000 years later. The Council have him take Anakin as his Padawan, changing the future forever. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Revan's Apprentice

 **Summary:**

To Escape Foundry Revan uses a force technique he's been working on to try to teleport away. He ends up at the Jedi Temple 4000 years later. The Council have him take Anakin as his Padawan, changing the future forever. WARNING: AU, Spanking, Yaoi

###

 **Chapter One**

As destruction and death surrounded him Revan centered on himself. All his friends and allies were dead, there was nothing he could do for them. The battle was completely lost but there was still a chance for him to escape.

He screamed as he ripped himself apart. Temporarily fusing himself with the force. He felt the force itself throw him across the universe, guiding him where it wanted him to be. He hadn't counted on the Force hijacking his attempt.

On a distance world light erupted as his body rebuilt itself. He screamed in absolute pain and agony until every last bit of him was back where it was supposed to be.

Panting, his eyes first fell on the face of a child. A young boy with dirty blonde hair.

"Wizard," The boy awed and Revan couldn't help but crack a smile. That had been impressive even by his standards.

As the man stood and gathered his wits he suddenly became aware of the other presence in the room. He was surrounded. Looking behind him he gave a groan of irritation. Jedi, he was in a chamber surrounded by Master Jedi. Had they actually been the ones to Hijacked his attempt at teleporting, but then what would the child be here for.

No, the way they were looking at him, they hadn't expected him. They were staring with uncertainty, wondering if he was a friend or foe.

Honestly Revan's choice in attire probably wasn't helping. Revan had taken up to wearing his old Sith Lord Mask. He was dressed in red Jedi robes with a black cloak, gloves, and boots. A pair of blasters at his hip as well as duel lightsabers and a sniper rifle on his back. He very much looked the part of "Revan the Villain turned hero". The purpose of the Flashy attire was intimidation, something the Jedi never appreciated.

"It seems I have interrupted something," Revan said, "My apologies Masters, I'll return later," he started towards the door with no intention of coming back to explain himself.

"Wait a moment, if you may," informed the green troll like creature that reminded him of another short master he knew, "An explanation the council requires," Council? These people may be masters but they certainly weren't the Jedi Council, at least not the one he was familiar with.

"Anakin, wait outside," another of the masters spoke.

The boy pouted, "But what about my test to be a Jedi,"

Revan rolled his eyes at the whiny voice. Children always hated it when things didn't go exactly as planned, nor did they understand that they never did.

The masters glared, "If you truly wish to be a Jedi then you must learn not to question the Council,"

Revan scuffed, "What kind of Bantha fodder is that?" the masters looked startled, "'Don't Question me' is the words out of a tyrant's mouth, not a Jedi," looking at the child Revan encouraged, "You go on questioning every little thing you don't understand. It will not only help you grow but help others who never thought to question the state of things,"

The master who said it corrected himself, "A poor choice of words I can assure you. Now run along Anakin. The Council will inform Qui-Gon of it's decision,"

The boy bowed and quickly fled, not understanding what just happened.

"What is your name?" Yet another master asked once the boy was gone.

"The one the Council gave me or the one I gave Myself," Revan answered.

"Both," The Troll smiled, obviously understanding it was meant as a defiant joke.

"Olivander Toma, although the galaxy may know me better... as Revan,"

The council froze but the green one seemed even more intrigued.

"That not possible," one of them muttered.

The green one answered as if he was speaking to an initiate instead of a master, "Use your feelings. Sense no lie I can. Revan the force agrees he is... myth we thought you were. The Will of the Force it is, the boy's fate is to be decided you appear that when,"

Revan raised an eyebrow.

"Master Yoda, you can't be serious," said another master

The green creature, Yoda, shook his head in disappointment at his fellow masters, "The will of the Force this is or brought him here it would not. Feel it, you all to,"

The masters grew silent and Yoda took this as confirmation. Looking at Revan he asked, "The stories, true they are? A Sith who rejoined the light and now welds both?"

Revan shrugged, "Not my proudest moment in life but I did manage through it,"

Yoda nodded, "Train the boy, you will,"

Revan suddenly felt a spike of unfamiliar panic, "Look I'm sure he's very nice but I have a war to fight. This isn't the time to train such a young Padawan,"

"Over, the war is. Over for 4000 years, it has been"

Revan stopped cold, "What?"

A dark skinned master explained "The War against the Sith ended long ago. They haven't been seen since,"

"Until recently, that is Master Windu" Yoda looked troubled.

The dark skinned master, Windu, sighed, "The council receives a report of an encounter with a Sith the same day the chosen one appears followed quickly by Revan. These events cannot be anything but connected," he agreed.

Revan pieced together what they were saying, "The Sith were defeated thousands of years ago but recently they have began to regain power... and that child is somehow involved," He wanted to groan. So it was the Force that Hijacked him after all. It must have brought him to the boy at this at exact moment for exactly the reason these Masters suspected.

"Not directly," Windu informed, "There is a prophecy that a child born of the force will bring balance to it. Anakin is believed to be that child as he was conceived without a father.. but he was discovered to late. He is far too old to train. We sensed much fear and anger in him. He has the greatest potential of any child brought before this Council, there is no denying that, but before you showed up I planned to vote against training him because of his darker tendencies,"

Revan slowly nodded, "You believe because he has emotions he is unworthy of you despite the Force itself choosing him... It's amazing how little has changed. The Council is as arrogant as ever,"

Many of the Council members looked affronted, not used to being spoken too as if they were people capable of flaw.

"This attitude is the very reason so many Jedi turned in my day," a few of them looked shamed face at that but most still retained their arrogance. Yes, nothing ever changed, "I must agree with Yoda. The Force clearly brought me here to stop you from doing something incredibly stupid and narrow minded,"

Windu glared, he opened his mouth but Yoda interrupted him before he could begin, "Understand the ways of the force, None of us fully. Includes you this does Revan,"

Revan shrugged, "I, at least, don't offend the force so much it snatches a man out of time to correct,"

The Masters continued to glared, Revan always did have a way of getting under the Council's skin. It seemed what generation of Council didn't matter.

"Reinstate you, we must," Yoda informed, "the rank of Jedi Knight, with,"

"I am a Jedi Master actually," Revan corrected.

"Prove that too us, you must," yeah the Council always hated his dry wit and jabbing humor.

Master Windu added, "The Queen of Naboo is experiencing an issue with the Trade Federation but we didn't have enough Jedi to spare to help her. Now it seems we do,"

###

Anakin fidgeted nervously as he sat next to Qui-Gon. They were sitting in front of the ship waiting to go back to Naboo with Queen Amidala. They were just waiting for someone. The man who would be his Jedi Master. Anakin gulped, he had been hoping Qui-Gon would be his master but that didn't seem meant to be. He should have known all this was too good to be true. Something had to go wrong.

Anakin stood up and straighten himself out as speeders flew over and landed on their port. Out stepped what Anakin hoped was a man (Mostly because he didn't want to be trained by a girl after Qui-Gon explained that a Master and apprentice would do literally everything together including often SLEEPING in the same room). It was the same man we appeared in a flash of light in the council room.

He looked really scary wearing that white mask with red lines. He had two laser swords on his belt as well as a pair of blasters. Anakin didn't know Jedi could use blasters. In fact all the stories he heard said they didn't.

"Anakin Skywalker?" The masked man asked, as his voice was definitely a man's.

Anakin nervously nodded.

After a long moment of silence Qui-Gon suddenly laughed "Wow you're sadistic, how long too you plan to scar the boy,"

"Just trying to set the mood, which you ruined by the way" The man took his mask off to reveal a human male in his mid 20s. Pulling back his hood revealed a very boyish hairstyle as well. His skin had a natural tan to it.

The man bent down so that he could be on eye level with Anakin and continued to wear that warm smile "My name is Revan, I'll be your Master until your ready to become your own. Everything I know of the force I will pass to you and I look forward to seeing you expand beyond my knowledge" He reached out and gently tousled the boy's hair "It's a long journey before we reach Naboo and we have much to do. Including a little ceremony we need to get out of the way before I begin to teach you anything"

Qui-Gon blinked "You do not want to wait until we get back? That way the boy can have a proper ceremony"

"As great as it would be to see the boy squirm as a room full of old men watch him get a hair cut I always felt it was better to leave cutting the braid off as the public ceremony and have the first time tying it a more personal session between Master and Padawan. It's more of a bonding experience that way" Revan shrugged, "It's what my master did"

Qui-Gon nodded "It's your choice of course"

"Shell we?" Revan asked directing them into the ship.

###

Anakin was now sitting in a chair that Revan had rolled over to a mirror in their quarters. The room really did only have one bed.

They had barely just left orbit when Revan brought them to their room and away from everyone else. Revan of course had let the boy linger for a few minutes looking out at the vast planet of Coruscant, after all it wasn't everyday that you got to see a city that spanning over an entire planet, but took him before it shrinked into the distance. Now Revan was looking for something in the duffle bag the Council provided him. He quickly located the scissors and smiled looking over at Anakin sitting on his knees and spinning in his chair.

"Alright alright sit the right way youngling" Revan chuckled "I'm sure you've sat still for a hair cut before, otherwise you would have lost an ear by now"

Anakin smiled sheepishly and stopped spinning. Once he was sitting properly in front of the mirror Revan got to work, clipping away at the hair.

"So tell me about yourself" Revan urged

"Eh?"

"Well you're my Padawan now. It's only right I know some things about you"

"Oh right" Anakin looked down and Revan took the opportunity to work on the back of the child's head "W-well... what did the Council tell you?" the boy asked

"Not much, nothing in fact"

"Oh... well I guess you'd probably need to know that I used to be a slave" the boy mumbled

Revan didn't let the boy detect his shock and didn't pause in his work.

"My mother still is... Qui-Gon could only afford to buy me. But he freed me and asked if I wanted to come with him to be a Jedi... I was kind of hoping he'd be the one to train me..." he trailed off

"I'm sorry he's not but I hope you come to respect me in the same way," Revan smiled, "Although I don't know how I'm going to top freeing you from Slavery. I'd have to buy you a whole mountain of ice cream and still have some catching up to do?"

"Ice Cream?" Anakin blinked having no idea what that was.

"Oh you'll love Ice Cream. It is easily the tastiest desert in the galaxy, particularly when you put crushed up cookies in it with fudge"

Anakin smiled, "Sounds good,"

"So tell me about your mother," Revan asked clipping more hair, taking his sweet time so they could talk longer. This is the reason he wanted to do this privately. Like his master Revan wanted to use the ceremony as a chance to get to know his new Padawan.

"She's brilliant. She's kind and sweet and never yells, not even when I do something really stupid. Oh but she can be down right scary when she needs to be. She definitely doesn't need to yell... and she's strong... They never broke her. There were lots of slaves living in my neighborhood, although we all had different masters... some people called my neighborhood the 'slave warehouse'... you could hear it some nights, people crying themselves to sleep. She never did anything like that. She found joy in the littlest things.

"When she got the chance she had me apprentice as an engineer. She convinced our master that it would make me more useful to her, back when my master was a her before we were sold to Watto. I learned the trade quickly and it wasn't long before I was scavenging junk yards and building entire droids out of the parts I found just for fun.

"I even built a pod racer and won the championship race in it. That's how Qui-Gon was able to free me. My master bet me to him... mom couldn't come with us though... she told me not to look back but..." the boy tried to force himself not to cry "I promised I'd come back and free her as soon as my training was complete"

"Why wait?" Revan asked and Anakin froze, "As soon as this trip is over how about we go get your mom?"

"R-really?" Anakin choked.

"The Jedi wouldn't let her live in the temple with us but. I could get her a place elsewhere," Revan smiled, "I looked it up and apparently in four thousand years the currency hasn't changed so my credits still work. Already tested it and they're still accepted fine" the boy obviously didn't know he was a Time Traveler but ignored those seemingly strange remarks in favor of what Revan was actually saying, "I've got enough to free her and give her a monthly stipend. She'd still need to get herself a job if she wants to buy any luxuries but I can afford to pay her rent, bills, and food. We could even visit her now and then"

Revan quickly jerked his scissors up and held them out of the way as Anakin jumped at him and pulled him into a hug "Thank you Thank you Thank you" tears of joy streamed down the child's face and it was some time before he calmed down enough for the hair cut to resume.

"So you were saying your a mechanic?" Revan asked, still wanting to know more about his Padawan who was in a much more cheerful mood.

"Yep not to mention the best pilot in the Galaxy," The boy grinned

"Really? I'll have to test that" Revan smiled back. Beating the boy in a race would most likely help him more to focus on a lesson about not letting pride get the better of you then just scolding him, besides this wasn't the place to scold him. Revan knew he'd have to earn that right. He'd have it by the end of this little ceremony as he would have officially established himself as Anakin's Master.

"Have you ever had a Padawan before?" Anakin suddenly asked and Revan tensed "It's just, you look so young. I can't imagine you taught many"

Sighing he knew this would probably be a good time to tell him. This was about him getting to know Anakin as much as it was Anakin getting to know him.

"Not a Padawan no but I did have an apprentice once. He was already an adult and had completed his studies under another master but I guided him to me and taught him things the Jedi would not allow... I failed him though. Ever since I was a Padawan I was obsessed with the old Je'daii Order. The first known group of Force wielders. I studied all I could on them. On their belief of a balance of the Force. They knew how to use both the light and the dark side and I wanted so badly to prove I could do so safely just as they had... I failed. The first time I was exposed to real grief, and saw real pain..."

Revan thought on the death of his Master during the war. His Master had followed him as Revan lead the younger generation of Jedi Knights to fight against the Mandalorians. They had such good intentions but seeing all that death, making that many compromises to preserve as many lives as possible. It changed them all. For Revan it started with his master who had joined his former Padawan against the wishes of the Council. That man didn't give a damn about the war he just wanted to make sure Revan was safe... and sacrificed his life so that Revan could live. Seeing that was the first of many things that broke the young idealist that Revan used to be.

"I turned fully to the dark side and was trapped there for a long time. I taught my apprentice everything I knew, lead him down a path that ultimately resulted in his death... by my own hand. I eventually found the balance I had been looking for in my youth but I could not persuade my apprentice to follow me... I failed him to the point I could not even bring him back as I had other. My closest friend... a man who was in all essence my brother... and I killed him"

"W-what will happen if I go dark?" Anakin worried

"I won't fail you Anakin. If you ever fell I would do everything I can to bring you back and if I can't... then I'd join you as I should have my apprentice. I will stay by your side and help you with whatever goal it was you got in your head well I attempt to guide you back to a place of balance. If you were a smart Sith you'd realize sitting through my annoying lectures would be worth the benefits of having me as an ally, particularly since I would have no ambition for your throne.

"I refuse to let you suffer as I had. The training I have in mind is different then the Jedi Order. I will teach you everything I know of both the Light and the Dark Side of the Force. I will teach you how to balance the two and be there when you stumble, because you will stumble. The ways of the original Je'daii are difficult. It is impossible not to stumble, but just know I will be there for you and I will always have your best interest at heart"

Revan finally finished cutting the hair and took the long strands that were still attached to the boy's head, just behind his ear. As he pulled the Padawan beads through the hair and began to braid it Revan adamantly stated "You are my Padawan now Anakin Skywalker. My Apprentice, My Brother, My Son... I will never fail you" he vowed before saying the actual Jedi nonsense that tradition demanded during this.

###

 **A/N:**

This is kind of a Rewrite of a crossover fic I did only now it's not a crossover.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin sat throughly bored as he practiced his studying technique, using the force to channel his focus in order to speed read. So far he could read 15000 words a minute with 80 percent accurate recollection. Revan said he needed to get his recollection up to a hundred percent before focusing on reading faster.

It was the most boring part of his training. He preferred working with his training saber or his training blaster. Revan was teaching him how to fight with a Lightsaber in his mane hand and a blaster in his off hand. Although it was obvious Qui-Gon didn't approve of the blaster he was leaving Revan to teach what he thought was best.

During those training sessions Anakin wore a special helmet which dulled his senses. He couldn't even see with the blast Shield down and everything sounded muffled. He had to stretch out with his feelings in order to 'see' the target drone. He was getting pretty good at blocking it's stinging laser zaps and shooting it with his own string zaps. It was still only on level one though and admittedly he did get zapped occasionally or miss the target. Lucky his gun wasn't real and couldn't damage the ship.

Still it was pretty impressive. He was learning a lot and it had only been a week. Revan said it was because of this speed reading exercise. It taught him to use the force to focus which allowed him to absorb information more quickly and easily.

Truth was Anakin had already figured out how to focus through the force like that himself. He just hadn't realized that was what he was doing as a Slave learning engineering or pod racing. He already had the skill, Revan was just teaching him to polish it. It was pretty cool that he could do it but actually training this power was so boring. Especially since most of the book files Revan was having him speed read were text books.

Anakin was learning math, science, galactic literature, multiple languages, history, everything and Revan was quizzing him on it all. Revan said Anakin would begin working on university level stuff by the end of the month... that was kind of cool... until Anakin realized he'd have even more reading to do.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked over, eying the young boy as he tended to do. He seemed really weird around Anakin. He was actually kind of mean to him when they first left Tatooine but now he was more curious but still kind of distant.

Unknown to Anakin Obi-Wan actually regretted his behavior. The older Padawan had thought his master was going to replace him and now, with the relief of discovering the boy had a completely different master, came the shame that he acted in a way so unbefitting of a Jedi. Jedi were not supposed to let jealousy cloud their actions. True he was never cruel but he was very cold and short with the little boy... he was jealous of a boy just freed from slavery. He didn't know how he lost sight of the boy's former living situation like that.

Obi-Wan sighed walking over, "What are you reading?"

"Boring learning files," Anakin yawned, "Revan got a Datapad Containing a few terabytes of textbooks from all over the galaxy. It's SOOOOOOOOOO boring," the boy whined

"Master Revan," Obi-Wan corrected, "It's important to show respect where it is due,"

The boy deflated, which really hadn't been Obi-Wan's intent, "But yes, I remember how boring all that reading can be when I had to do it,"

"Obi-Wan made you do this to?"

"No, Master Yoda did, back when I was an initiate. I was three when I started but by the time I was ten I had the accumulative knowledge of several Doctorates, in nearly every field, same as most initiates,"

Anakins mouth dropped, "Really?... I guess I'm pretty far behind in my Jedi training then," the boy sighed

Obi-Wan shrugged, "A little bit, the places your lacking most are in the academic areas, but your ahead when it comes to force powers. Most initiates only have a vague understanding of the Force. Many of the exercises you're working on now are taught to initiates but many more are force exercises taught to beginning Padawans. It's as equally as impressive a work load as it is how quickly your mastering them,"

"Really," Anakin beamed.

"Of course initiates learn in a classroom setting, not direct tutelage under a master who can dedicate their time purely to them. You're quite fortune in that regard,"

"Yeah, Revan is great,"

"Master Revan,"

Anakin rolled his eyes with a mischievous smile, "I think I spent enough time calling people 'master',"

Obi-Wan flinched as if he'd been struck despite it being a joke, "Perhaps, but maybe you should try to give that word new meaning for you,"

"Eh?"

"The bound between a master and their apprentice is very different then the relationship an owner would have with a slave,"

"Watto wasn't as mean as you probably image," Anakin shrugged, "He spanked me a couple times but just for normal stuff any kid would have got it for. He never really hurt me or anything... he was a pretty fair master. He actually liked me to... sorta like a pet," Anakin mumbled the last bit, "that does housework,"

Obi-Wan sighed, "That is my point entirely. Qui-Gon Jinn is far from a task master to me. He is my teacher... my father... I love him. It's very likely you and _Master_ Revan would develop such a bound if you let it,"

Anakin fidgeted a little remember the promise Revan made to him during his hair cut... he called him his son. Anakin always did wonder what it be like to have a father. Revan was exactly the type of man he fantasized about. He was strong, smart, snarky as hell, fun, great with tinkering... it was weird to have a man that so fit what he wanted. The boy was scared to believe it. Revan even taught him things like a parent should.

Still it was way too early to figure out where they actually stood. Plus Anakin was aware enough of the world to realize anything that perfectly fit what you wanted had to be a trick. He might be young but the live of a slave forced him to grow up quick. That's what he liked about Qui-Gon. The man gave him a chance to be a real kid. Anakin might have acted a bit to childishly as a result to make up for years without the opportunity.

Qui-Gon continued to be nice to him even after he learned he wouldn't be his master. He brought Anakin to the tailor Droid at the Jedi Temple just after getting the news that Anakin would be trained. He got the boy several Padawan uniforms in various clothes he liked... that had been really nice.

###

Revan sighed as he sat at the other end of the kitchen and watched the boys mingle. Qui-Gon sat beside him observing the season in silence.

"It's good to see your Padawan is finally coming out of his shell," Revan commented.

"It takes him a bit to warm up to people,"

Revan shrugged, "You think that would have happened the first time you traveled with the boy. It is a two week trip between Coruscant and Naboo,"

Qui-Gon sighed, "I might have been responsible for his uneasiness... I had planned to train Anakin myself if the Council refused to put him with the initiates. Obi-Wan probably sensed this and felt it was a betrayal,"

Revan looked over at the older boy, "He is strong with the force, well disciplined. He is clearly ready for the trails. My guess is Anakin offered you a kick in the pants but now that the opportunity is lost you once again lost the will,"

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow.

Revan chuckled, "Forgive me. Despite the Demotion to Knight I was once the only master on a ship with several apprentices under me. I'm afraid I became use to giving lectures and advice,"

Qui-Gon sighed, "Then perhaps it be foolish to ignore such experience... My previous Padawan, before Obi-Wan, fell pray to the Dark Side. He was not by any means a full fledged Sith but he had been consumed just the same... I was forced to kill him. I failed him... your very existence proves I could have saved him,"

"No, you couldn't," Revan assured.

Qui-Gon looked over and was surprised to see the young face so serious and... wise.

"Turning someone from the dark path is tricky. It takes a good deal of patience and understanding well also a willingness to admit that they will never return fully to the Light. The Dark Side will always be a part of them. You need to teach them balance, which most importantly you must have in order to show others.

"I achieved mine as a fluke. It was a side effect of the Jedi wiping my memory. They gave me a completely new life which bleed with the potential for Light. Strange how they thought making me think I was a smugglers was the best way to do that" Revan giggled before continuing.

"Even then I retained my darker tendencies. I think they made me think I was a Smuggler to explain them well also giving me the potential for a noble heart. When the old memories were awoken they clashed with the old and I found a sense of clarity. I can still be a down right evil bastard though, and will likely do things both you and the Council disagree with. However that cames from a root of balance. I am neither 'good' or 'evil' I'm both. It's why the Force chose me to train Anakin. I understand true 'balance' much better then the Council does.

"My balance came from blood sweet and tears from not only myself but those who were willing to help me. In the end though it was my willingness, my desire, to come back. Without that it wouldn't matter what the Council or my friends tried to do... I would have been lost... as my own apprentice was"

Revan looked deep into Qui-Gon's eyes, "Not even I can bring everyone back from the Dark Side. They have to have some willingness to face the Light again. Something that gives them purpose. Sometimes you can trick them into coming back as I was but that might not work. It would take years knowing they could turn on you at any second before they truly discover balance... but so long as they have that one moment. So long as you are able to get to them for the briefest of seconds, there is hope for them. Did you sense that in your Padawan?"

Qui-Gon sighed, "No... there was nothing left of the boy I raised. I tried everything I could think of to make him hear me but nothing mattered"

"Then he was dead long before you got there," Revan explained, "I have killed far more Sith then I have saved... Although I probably understand better then most what it is like not being able to save the one person that really matters... So this burden you carry? the reason you don't want your newest Padawan to leave your side? You feel overprotective? Wish to shelter him?"

Qui-Gon hesitantly nodded.

"But you also realize you do him no good holding him back like this? He is ready for the final trail but that doesn't mean he's done with you. You can still be there for him and guide him. He will no doubt still turn to you for such things. The bond between Master and Apprentice is not broken easily broken. Not even by something as devastating as the child growing up,"

Qui-Gon studied the young man a moment. He certainly sounded like a master but he spoke with more emotions. He relied on teaching others by sharing his own failings, not something most masters would be willing to do.

###

"You must be joking," Qui-Gon growled becoming more and more familiar with just how infuriating Revan could be.

They were standing around in the Queen's throne room on the ship as Revan explained his plan to her Majesty.

Revan shrugged, "It seems only logical. Well you escort the Queen I will lead a small reconnaissance group into the palace. We'll make a survey of the enemy forces and report back,"

"Anakin isn't ready for a reconnaissance mission!"

"Which is why I will leave the boy in the care of the Handmaids until I return," Revan insisted.

"You can't just pawn off your Padawan!"

Revan rolled his eyes, "Anakin is, at this moment, a liability. In my day I would have had months to train the boy before our first mission but I was denied the opportunity. Anakin doesn't know enough to protect himself and so should remain with the civilians. I cannot sit at the sidelines with him when my skills could be used to protect the soldiers on the recon team,"

Queen Amidala nodded, "I agree with Revan. What possessed the Jedi Council to send a child into a war zone I cannot understand. It be best to keep him with the none combatants during the attack. As for the Reconnaissance team I must agree the extra security for them would increase success of the mission. Do not engage. If you are discovered we lose the Element of surprise for the attack,"

"Understood your highness," Revan bowed

###

After the meeting Revan went in search of his Padawan. He found the boy sitting in the droid bay playing with a small white and blue droid.

"Master Revan," Anakin smiled, knowing better then to not call the man 'master' to his face.

"How is R2 getting along?" Revan smiled.

Anakin moped, "He misses his friends,"

Revan blinked, "Friends?"

Anakin nodded, "There used to be lots are R2 units in here but they were destroyed fixing the ship while we escaped Naboo,"

Revan sighed, "It's always sad to lose comrades, even to droids,"

Anakin gave a depressed nod as he hugged the droid, trying to comfort it. He had such a caring heart. The boy had grown very attached to the droid. Revan would have to try and make sure they weren't parted.


End file.
